1. Technical Field
The present disclosure herein relates to nonvolatile memory devices and methods for fabricating the same and, more particularly, to a resistive memory device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, static random access memory (SRAM) devices, and flash memory devices have been widely used as semiconductor memory devices. These semiconductor memory devices may be classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. Volatile memory devices lose their stored data when their power supplies are interrupted, while nonvolatile memory devices retain their stored data even when their power supplies are interrupted. Volatile memory devices comprise DRAM devices and SRAM devices, and nonvolatile memory devices comprise flash memory devices.
A memory device used in a digital camera, an MP3 player, and a cellular phone to store data has mainly been a nonvolatile memory device, particularly, a flash memory device for storing data even when its power supply is interrupted. However, because the flash memory is configured to accumulate electric charges on a floating gate at a high electric field, a cell structure becomes complex to cause difficulty in achieving high integration. Accordingly, ferroelectric RAM (FRAM) devices, magnetic RAM (MRAM) devices, phase-change RAM (PRAM) devices, and resistive RAM (RRAM) devices have been proposed as next-generation semiconductor memory devices.